Marlboro Man
by Team Jane
Summary: Sookie and Eric - Cowboy Up One-Shot Contest! Sookie and Amelia decide to take their yearly vacation at a dude ranch in Texas. Guess who the sexy ass foreman is on his black stallion? Will Sookie be able to resist the Marlboro Man?


**Eric and Sookie: Cowboy Up! One-Shot Contest**

**Pen Name: Team Jane**

**Beta'd- by: mischievousmaya; though, mistakes are all mine!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just like to take these characters out to play on occasion. **

**Marlboro Man**

Every year my best friend Amelia and I go on vacation together to an exotic place to discover new things and experience new sights. This year it was her turn to pick the destination and before I knew what I had gotten myself _roped_ into, literally, we were heading off to herd cattle at a dude ranch somewhere in Texas.

I really couldn't understand any of it; Amelia was the type of person that always had perfectly manicured fingernails and we were vacationing at a ranch? Herding cattle? Looking at her like she'd grown a third eye for two weeks I tried to decipher the fascination with the place. I did research, made lists, couldn't figure out what the draw was, that is, until I saw the brochure.

As the sun set in the east, causing an orange haze to blanket the sky, my heart skipped a beat - it was utter perfection. Sitting on a horse was the sexiest man I had ever seen: blond shoulder length hair, muscular chest, and the tightest fucking jeans I had ever made. His hat was tipped just enough that his piercing blue eyes sparkled in the picture and a lit cigarette dangled from his lips. Holy fucking God, Marlboro should hire him to be their new pinup man. Oh yes, I had found my inspiration and completely understood her desire for this trip. It had nothing to do with horses or cattle, but had everything to do with that sexy blond straddling his horse, riding off into the sunset.

***********

Once Amelia and I arrived at the ranch we did our best to look like we fit in. Clad in our low-rise jeans, button down shirts and sporting cowgirl hats we joined the other ranchers for dinner.

As we chitchatted I couldn't help but scan the crowd for the mysterious Marlboro Man completely obvious of the idle chatter around me. Several of the staffers had joined out meet and greet, but the one I wanted personal instruction from on saddling a horse was nowhere in sight. As dinner was winding down and I had just about convinced myself that he'd been a paid actor to pose for the ranch, the Marlboro man appeared.

My breath hitched in my throat as perspiration dewed on the back of my neck. Sitting up on his horse, the early evening rays of light illuminating him causing his essence to glow in the hazy sky. Several of his shirt buttons were opened allowing his blond chest hair to peek through. His clothes hugged him snugly and they contorted to every muscular fiber in his body. Scanning him up and down my eyes fell upon his belt buckle that was intricately woven with a serpent design. The naughty side of my brain would not allow my eyes to depart from that region and fleetingly imagined the power I'd feel when I loosened that belt buckle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Eric Northman and I am the foreman at the _Other Side of Paradise Ranch_. Just ask if there is anything I can help you with to make your stay more _pleasurable_." As he stated the last word our eyes locked and time seemed to stand still. They way he rolled _pleasurable_ off his tongue brought heat to my nether regions and a flush to my face. All the ways he could pleasure me flooded my mind. A chill rippled through my body in the ninety degree heat and I was appalled at myself when I had a sudden urge to touch myself. Groaning, I knew this man would give me endless self fulfilling fantasies for times to come, but never had I ached to make those fantasies a reality. I had never desired a man upon first sight.

He dismissed the crowd and we all went to our rooms to settle in for the night. Tomorrow would be a long day. Knowing this though, I was wide eyed and bushy tailed unable to get the needed shuteye for the early rise tomorrow. Afraid that my fidgeting would disturb Amelia I slipped out into the night.

Being completely unfamiliar with my surroundings I vowed not to wander too far, but the clear night sky and the warm breeze distracted me from sense and reason. The terrain was flat and I meandered through the fields drifting further away from the out buildings.

Climbing a grassy hill my breath caught when I looked out upon the plain. The moon was full and the smoky white clouds blanketed the sky giving an awe inspiring, but eerie feel to the atmosphere. A huge tree protruded forth from the earth filling my viewing reminding me of Van Gogh's _Starry Night_.

With the wind whipping and the picturesque scenery I failed to notice my observer sitting on the ground leaning against the tree.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" asked a husky deep voice just as a hint of menthol reached my nose. The observatory question warmed my veins when I recognized the voice of the mysterious Marlboro Man.

Turning my head in his direction, I raked my eyes over his still form which molded to the earth as he sprawled out on the ground. Propped up against the tree his silhouette blended in with the darkened night; his shadow completely devoid by the still forms of his surroundings. With his cowboy hat tipped, knee raised and the visible illumination of the lit cigarette he was the picture perfect image of my childhood fantasy Jesse. When I was a teenager I would play the first ten minutes of _Romancing the Stone_ over and over again hoping Jesse would rescue me, on his black stallion, like he did Angelina. My heart rate sped up and my breathing increased knowing that I had a 'real live Jesse' in my midst.

Gently he patted the earth next to him offering me a place by his side. Not once did I even think to hesitate as I molding my frame into his being on the soft blanket laid beneath us.

Placed against the tree was a plank allowing us to gaze into the night sky slightly propped up. Lowering myself onto the blanket he extended his arm inviting me into his warm embrace. Something about this gesture seemed so right and I didn't try to fight this strange sense of belonging that overwhelmed me. Cuddling up to him I looked out into the night feeling content and safe in his arms.

I was so close to him, only a breath away, but the longing to know and feel this man confounded me as I tried futilely to think up the right words to say.

Boldly, without a thought of rejection I purred, "Did you really mean you'd do anything to make my stay more _pleasurable_?"

That was all the invitation he needed.

"I meant every word when I looked at you," he whispered just before capturing my lips with his.

A fire burned in me like I had never felt before as his calloused fingers grasped my face. Holding me tightly to him, his soft lips moved with mine in a rhythmic pattern that could only be compared to the stars aligning in the night sky. His lips tasted of sweet menthol and my puckered lips curved into a smile when I realized he wasn't the poster boy for Marlboro, but Newport.

Pushing his cowboy hat off his head I threaded my fingers into his long blond locks. He nipped at my lip and I opened my mouth inviting him in. His tongue danced with mine sending shockwaves through my body causing me to moan with wonton desire for his heated flesh. A primal need coursed through me and with a growl I furiously began unbuttoning his shirt. Never in my life had I felt such a heated need for anyone, passion consumed my entire being and I thought I would die if I didn't feel him inside me at that moment.

As my frenzied pace sped up, his almost seemed to wane and just as I thought he was going to push me away he said, "Slow down. Let me make love to you."

And that he did.

His heady words slowed my pace knowing that I didn't want this rushed either. Kissing and nipping my neck he gradually made his way down my body, tortuously slow flicking each button. As he uncover each bit of skin he took his time exploring my flesh with his mouth. As he nuzzled, grazing his nose over my ample breast I stifled a cry ready to beg him for more. I _needed_ to feel him.

"Please touch me," I begged wanted more contact, feeling my juices flowing and needed a release desperately.

"As you wish," he whispered into my skin. My bra melted away, I didn't even see how, as his hand grazed over my taunt nipple. He sucked one in his mouth and swirled it with his tongue exciting me further.

My legs spread wider on their own accord as his body laid flush over mine. His erection buried into my core and I began to move under him hoping to spur him on and create much needed friction.

"Patience _lover_," he purred against my skin as he kissed his way down dipping his tongue into my belly button. My hips bucked as his fingers reached for my jeans. I felt like screamed, "_Yes, yes_!", just like in the _Herbal Essence _commercial except I was getting the real thing.

My hands reached for his shirt realizing that he had on way too many clothes for our late night love affair. In my haste I practically tore the last two buttons completely off just wanting to feel his naked muscular chest beneath my hands. God was it beautiful!

His chest had plains that went on for days. It was a chest that some men worked their whole life for and never achieved and a chest that most women never got to feel. Here I was, Sookie Stackhouse, feeling up the man of my dreams.

He removed my jeans and panties with precision; I never even felt them come off. His reached his head down and my legs instinctively parted hoping for contact, but instead he nipped, kissed, sucked, and licked everywhere but where I desired. He caressed down my entire length and even sucked my toe into his mouth.

I was absolutely desperate.

"Please Eric, touch me. I _need_ you…I need…to _feel_ you," I pleaded hoping that he'd give me what my body so craved. My hands reached for his pants and stroked him a few times, before they reached for that so admired belt buckle. I didn't give that buckle a second thought before I unclasped it and unbuttoned his jeans. He stood up slightly, kicked off his jeans, and then resumed his attentions on my body.

I had had enough. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Pushing him slightly, I knew he'd take the hint with how patient of a lover he has shown to be so far. As if on cue he rolled onto his back pulling me up over on top of him. With his cock pressed against my back I cried out almost coming on the spot.

He smirked a knowing smile as I kissed his chest with my mouth. I was determined to bring my heat down a notch and take his up about ten degrees. I toyed and teased him just like he had done with me, attacking every inch of him, except the rather large, sensitive gracious plenty between his thighs. As I worked on him, sucking, teasing and licking his flesh I couldn't help but glance at his rather large cock. It was daunting in size, but I knew I was more than up for the challenge.

With fervor I sucked his thighs, being extra carefully to stay clear of his sensitive member. He groaned and when his hips bucked I couldn't help but smile knowing that it was only a matter of time before he caved.

Caressing his hips and thighs I kissed all the way down his body determined to give him attention in the same places he did me. Sucking his toe in my mouth I glancing over at him giving him a saucy smirk.

With a quickness that I almost missed he flipped me onto my back.

"Are you ready for me _lover_?"

He didn't wait for my reply before he lower himself between my thighs. His hot, rough tongue was pure heaven against my aching core. I was shy about nothing, forgetting any inhibitions I may have had and let go, moaning and clawing at the ground. He stroked me like it was the last thing he planned to do on this earth, greedily and with a hungry that couldn't be matched. He was my moon in this darkened night shinning brightly, leading me to glory.

Plunging a finger between my folds he created a rhythm in sync with his tongue thrusts. As much as the sensations were right, one thing was missing, his body on top of mine.

"Eric please…I need to feel you inside me," I moaned through gasps as his tongue swirled my clit sending another round of rocketing shivers through me.

My body flowed with warmth and my belly tightened signifying that my happy release was right around the bend. His rhythm increased when he felt my muscles clench and two more thorough tongue passes had me exploding in ecstasy seeing brilliant white lights clouding my vision. I came shouting his name upon my lips panting through a heated fire of burning lava.

Without giving me a moments rest he stalked up my body in predatory fashion, his entire demeanor changed. Before his lazy pace had me panting with abandon, now his primal glare had me on fire. A pleasurable pain shot through my nether regions as his lips roughly crashed onto mine.

Inflamed passion burst through my body like wind powering electricity, sharp and forceful. His touch was not as gentle as he squeezed my breasts rolling my nipples with his fingers. Encouragingly I wrapped my legs around his waist and nodded my head to let him know that I was ready. No thought or care was given to anything as he plunged himself into me filling me completely. He stilled his movements for a moment allowing me to adjust to his size and granting me my one request, to simply _feel _him.

As much as I craved to feel him like this forever, our bodies had other instinctive ideas. Slowly at first, he began moving inside of me; pulling all the way out until his tip was grazing my entrance, and slamming all the way back in.

Whoever said size didn't matter was an ass and probably had a small cock they didn't know how to use. Eric Northman clearly had the size and certainly knew how to use it. He hooked my legs around his arms shifting our position slightly as he continued his assault on my throbbing pussy. The slight angle was pure heaven as each time he thrust he hit my sweet spot causing me to cry out.

Feeling my muscles clench I held my ground desiring us to come together knowing the end result would be so much sweeter.

"Come with me," he demanded and I couldn't hold on any longer. We came together hard shuddering against the other. My orgasm ripped through me like a strong undercurrent threatening to pull me under. I screamed his name purging my pleasure from within my soul allowing everyone to know what the Marlboro Man had done to me. Hearing 'my lover' uttered from his lips made my heart soar. Surely this had been the most euphoric experience of my entire life.

We laid lazily together under the stars gently touching one another and just talking. After a while a darkened thought occurred to me which made me stiffen.

"What's a matter lover? Why are you so tense?" he implored.

Turning away from him I couldn't let him see my eyes. _How could I have been so stupid_, I demanded of myself. Embarrassment, anger and humiliation flooded through me at what I had just done. Usually I was a very intuitive person, some had even accused me of reading minds, but when it came to my own love life I was always so daft. I had just slept with a man and never even told him my name.

Hot tears pricked my eyes as he placed his hand on my thigh. I tried to scoot further away from him to gathering my clothes and walk away. I needed to be alone to wallow in my own misery. He grabbed me forcefully, trying to get my attention.

"Lover…talk to me."

Without turning around I whispered, "I just realized you don't even know my name."

"Of course I do…_Sookie_," he breathed with his Texan drawl just audible enough for me to hear. I turned just as a traitor tear slipped down my cheek.

"What did you call me?"

"Sookie," he repeated with a smile and wiped my tear away with a kiss.

Returning his smile I cupped his cheek and kissed him with all I had. It was a silly thing, but I had never told him. Somehow he knew it and at that moment that was all that mattered.

Round two started completely different than round one. This time he was the aggressor, clawing at my skin seemingly unable to get close enough to me. It was only a matter of seconds before he was back inside me.

We both groaned with the contact and again reveled in the 'moment of silence' where both of us stilled feeling the other. Not being able to take that heated feeling any longer, I placed my hands on his ass hoping to spur him on. My devious plan worked and within seconds he was moving. Rolling onto his back he rolled me on top of him so I was straddling him taking control. Riding him like a cowgirl mounting her horse empowered me. Watching my bull buck and kick as I tamed him thrilled me and sent me soaring to new heights.

I exaggerated my movements; lifting all the way off and plunging back down. He shuddered beneath me and attempted to move me with his hands to quicken my pace.

Feeling saucy I declared, "Oh no." Grabbing his hands with mine I braced them over his head shoving my boobs in his face in the process.

"Oh this is so much better," he breathed as he licked my nipples.

Sucking one of my breasts into his mouth I moaned, "Oh, yes."

I picked up my pace again; moving all the way out and slamming back in while I held his hands over his head. As he sucked on my breast he swirled my nipple with his tongue rolling it around his mouth with abandonment. I felt the burning in my belly before my body launched, rocketing my climax through my very core. My body shook and shuddered above him as he tensed and withered below.

Collapsing on top of him, sweaty and spent, I panted hard as my breathed attempted to level out. He rubbed my hair and mumbled over and over, "So beautiful."

Loving the feeling of having him between my thighs, but not wanting to appear too clingy to the mystery man I had just met, I rolled off of him. My heart ached immediately at the loss of contact, but he graciously tucked me into his side melting away some of my worries away.

Thoughts of tomorrow drifted through my mind, but I pushed them aside determined to only think of the here and now or what was in my power to control.

We laid together for an uncountable amount of time gazing at the stars occasionally whispering to one another.

"Do you mind?" he asked, as he pulled his pack of Newport's from his shirt pocket which was next to him on the ground.

"Not at all."

"Oh, do you smoke?" he asked offering me a cigarette. I didn't smoke, but had heard of the after sex cigarette and was almost tempted to indulge. If there had ever been a time to enjoy an after sex smoke it certainly would have been this one, but decided to declined his offer.

"No…I just love the smell. My father used to smoke them."

"Oh, did he quit?"

"No, he died when I was seven along with my mom. My Gran raised my brother and me."

"I'm so sorry Sookie," he breathed full of concern, afraid of offending me for bringing to mind that memory.

"It's ok, I came to terms with their accident a long time ago. My dad secretly smoked them you see. He never wanted my mother to know and would smoke one outside every night. He never thought anyone knew, but I did. I followed him outside for a long time before he caught me and then it became our nightly ritual. He smoked Newport's and I loved that minty fresh smell."

"How did they die? Car accident?"

"More of less. My parents were going over a bridge and there was a flash flood. They got swept away, car and all, in the washout."

After that we were both deep in thought for a while as we laid together looking at the stars in the sky.

At one point he asked, "Why did you think I didn't know your name, _Sookie_?"

"Because I never told you," I logically answered.

"My dear, Sookie, you captivated me the moment I saw you. I could not have gone another second without knowing the name of the woman who had taken my breath away. I felt as though time had stopped when my eyes locked on yours, nothing mattered anymore," he explained poetically, in a fashion that I wasn't used to. No one had ever told me such things and with the sincerity upon his face I knew his words to be true.

I felt compelled to say, "My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met." Wanting to change the subject and not think about what questions the morning light would bring I asked, "What brought you out here tonight?"

"I'm out here every night. I always thought there was beauty and life in solitude until you came to me tonight. I spend my nights gazing out into the moon looking for my purpose and taking pleasure from my surroundings and I thought of myself as content. When you came to me tonight I realized that I never knew the meaning of beauty until you stepped foot in my picture. Life was meaningless until you consumed my soul." He lifted himself up on his side so he could look into my eyes as he said those words. I had never heard such things and they made my heart flutter, longing for a way for us to be together.

Having no expression that could match his, no words of love or contentment that could define what I felt better than what he expressed, I snuggled in close not wanting to leave his side.

It was the first time in my life I had ever watched the sun come up with a man in the afterglow of passionate sex. It pained me to pull away mainly because I was uncertain of the future. Would this happen again? How would he react after breakfast?

With hesitation and my mind full of doubts I got dressed. The sun had peeked over the horizon and I knew that I had been gone far too long. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to tell my friend. If nothing amounted with my mysterious Marlboro Man I didn't want her gawking at him our entire stay with knowing glances. I wanted peace on this trip and if a romp or two in the hay (or hopefully more), could get me to relax then I was all for it.

Having no expectations I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm pulling me to his solid chest. "Where do you think you're going? You didn't give me a morning kiss."

And kiss me he did. His lips were soft and inviting, exactly as I had remembered them. His warmth ignited a fire between my legs and my body inched closer to his on its own accord. His hands settled on my ass pushing me into his stiffness causing a moan to escape my lips.

All too soon he pulled away, leaning in for one last long peck he said, "I must tend to my morning duties. I'll see you at breakfast?" I simply nodded and we both walked off in different directions. After I walked about a hundred yards I couldn't resist the compulsion to glance over my shoulder to admire his retreating form. To my surprise, when I turned around he was watching _me_ walk away. He tipped his hat to me and continued on his way. I watched his tight ass mold to those jeans and his shirt conform to him in the gentle morning breeze. Simply magnificent! It took everything I had in me to turn back around, continue on my way, and not run after him to steal one more forbidden kiss.

All the way back to the lodge I analyzed his words. Did he mean, I'll see you at breakfast…from a distance? Or did he mean, save me a seat at breakfast. Everything was so confusing and I was used to having a plan. Last night's glorious events threw a wrench in my calculated, safe life. I had heard that I should be prepared for tornadoes on the plains, never did I think that the stormy weather would come in the form of a man, the mysterious Marlboro Man.

None of this was in the brochure. Sex on the plains were not an added excursion, so what was it then? An amazing one night stand, a memory to last a lifetime?

Slipping in my room I darted into the shower careful not to wake the sleeping Amelia. Strangely after my night long sexcapades I was completely wide awake anxiously waiting to see him again. I knew that our first encounter would set the stage for the rest of my stay. I decided to let him lead and I would either chalk it up to the most amazing night or the most wonderful experience of my life. Either way, I had gained something.

Letting the droplets of water cascade down my body I imagined his touch from only a hour before. I pretended that my fingers were his as they gently caressed my breasts. Only thoughts of him could light this desire my body yearned to quench. My hand dipped between my thighs and I shuddered at the sensitive sensations. It only took a few strokes before my juices flowed and my body withered from my climax.

Finally cleaning off the after sex residue and sweat, I got out of the shower and quickly dried off. I glanced at myself in the mirror and saw that I was sporting a pretty goofy after sex grin. Surely Amelia would be keyed in to my late night affairs by just being observant. Deciding not to care, I followed the aroma of freshly brewed coffee out of the bathroom.

Chatting briefly with my roommate I hide my feelings, and smile, behind my cup of coffee. Needing an escape from my roommate, I bolted into my room and changed for the day anxious to get to the communal breakfast. Never in my life had I been so quick to attend a social function. Always a quiet observer I tended to stay out of the limelight, but this morning, I was practically sprinting to breakfast.

Leaving Amelia, who was in the shower behind, I walked, after dressing, applying a bit of makeup and blow drying my hair, to the breakfast room. Not surprisingly I was one of the first to arrive. Only one of the staff hands was there to help the guests get what they needed. I stood off to the side for the moment hoping that _he'd_ walk in soon, but as the room began to fill up, my faith began to wane.

Amelia finally entered the room and spotted me. Walking up to me she asked, "Did you wait for me? I'm starved, let's get something to eat." Maybe I was great at hiding my emotions outwardly, but I was dying inside. Only responding with a nod I let her drag me to the breakfast tables.

Taking very little, not having much of an appetite, I walked through the line. "Is that all you're having after last night? I must've not worn you out enough. Maybe I can do better tonight," whispered a husky voice in my ear. A shiver rippled through my body as his hot breath made contact with my skin. Turning around slightly I scored a magnificently beaming smile from the sexy ass Marlboro Man. "Is there room for me next to you?" he asked. When my smile widened, so did his.

We made it through the line and he sat down next to me at the table. Amelia's eyes widened and we gained the attention of a few others at the surrounding tables. At that moment he leaned in to whisper, "You are so beautiful, _Sookie_," I knew then that everything was going to be alright. We chatted through breakfast like we were the only two that existed in the entire world. Amelia kept giving me sideways glances and at one point she mouthed, '_You are so going to spill_'.

If I had any doubts before of his intentions, they melted away as he focused only on me. He touched me gently and spoke to me like there was no one else around. For once in my life I was choosing to live in the moment and not worry about tomorrow - following the advice of my most esteemed fictional heroine Scarlett O'Hara.

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I don't advocate smoking and find the habit to be rather disgusting. With that said, some men can pull off a sexy ass look with a cigarette hanging from their lips. Eric Northman would definitely be one of them!**

**Hope you enjoyed my one-shot and the next chapter of **_**Blessing Within a Curse**_** will be up in the next day or so. **


End file.
